Project L.E.X.O. (Fanfiction Version)
unfinished, do not edit. I am looking for more writers! Prologue Scientists from Nueva Salvadoria were trying to find out what Lexonians or "Lexos" are, until one said that they were Tribal Lexionians on planet Lexonia. 5 people were chozen to be test subjects for this experiment to find out what it's like to be a Lexo. A test subject would be put into a tube & injected with Lexo DNA & when they came out, they were Lexonian. However, theyre form isnt stable, so they have to find more samples of Artificial Lexian DNA. It's not that easy with genetically modified Kisols in the way of it all. Chapter 1: through the eyes of Miko Miko: "Once your inside the tube, you feel... queasy... like... your about to die & then, it starts to hurt while transfering bodies. but when you come out... it feels great. you feel like you can do anything you wanted." Miko began his transfer & when he came out, he came out with a shrpest trapezoid head, the slickest artifical hair & the dazzling speed of a turbo'd wild mustang. He became Mik'oka-uda. Scientists are trying to get him ready for the planet outside. When his preparation was complete, the other 2 joined in. They were ready. Scientist 1: "You need to collect samples from the remaning lexos, heres a list." Derik: "Cool, Lets hit it!" Opening the hatch to the outside, Miko & gang were about to see the beauty of the outside world that lies on a hidden part of Lexonia. Miko: "Wow... its beautiful! Lets go get some samples." Miko, Arnold & Derik saw Lexos along the way, saying hello, however, not being able to understand the Lexos since they spoke a diffrent language, but luckly, they have a Lexionian to English dictionary & the Lexos can understand english. Miko: "Hello, we are test subjects of the NYSRF." Flainiko: "Soucuda! Amei kial'iakun Flainiko Karudo." (Hello!) Arnold: "We need a sample of your genes." Flainiko: "Ater?" (What?) Miko: "We need your sample so we can stabilize." Flainiko: "Saahm'pl?" Lexos are really bad at saying English words. Miko got a sample scanner, & scanned Flainiko's head. Miko: "There, got it. Well, see ya!" Flainiko: "Hekio!" (Bye!) Arnold: "That wasn't so hard. Wait dude, isn't that Jinx? Chapter 2: Jinx joins in Miko's friend Jinx steps in. A scientist gives her a small sample paper and asks Jinx to bite it. Later, Jinx steps into a tube. Miko:" Jinx?! What are you doing?!?" Jinx: "Relax, I signed up for this!" Scientist 1: "Good luck, Jinx." Jinx: *Takes deep breath* The transfer starts. Jinx grows a fluffy tail, pointed ears, skin turns purple, small nose, teeth turn sharper, feet and hands turn into paws. She steps out tube as Ji'nk-udah, a feirce lexo kitty with teleportation skills. Scientist 2: "Bite this sample paper, please." Jinx bites the the paper, tearing it. Scientist 3 (Leo): "Ok, Animite Lexo, check." Scientist 1: "While you transformed, we found out how to enhance your powers! Some lexos use this item called a Peki'dawq. However, getting one will takes weeks!" Jinx: "Yeah, one problem... WE DONT HAVE DNA SAMPLES FOR THAT YET!" Scientist 1: "Whatever, Jinx, you ready?" Jinx: "I was born ready." She comes out onto the planet, meets up with Miko, Arnold & Derik. Jinx: "Miko, looking as cute as ever! OMG!" Miko: "Thanks Jinx. Now, lets hit the road." Arnold: "Wait, we have a car?" Jinx: "Close, a rover, ROADTRIP!" Derik hits the gas & drives to West Derilok'a. Chapter 3: Kisols! (Back on Earth) Two twins named Alice & Alex come in. Alex: "Sorry were late, my sister is here to be a test subject." Alice: "My brother is here to help." Leo: "Alex!" Alex: "Leo!" Leo: "Nice to see yah, mang." Alex: "IKR. Alice, step into the tube, please." Alice steps into the tube Scientist 1: "On one. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" *turns on machine* Alice's skin turns blood-red and pale white, Her eyes become one, Her hair turns jet black, and really sharp claws grow on her hand. A red top and shirt appear on her body. She has become Ali'oma-udah. Leo & Alex: "Alice, looking good!" Alice: "Thanks, wish me luck guys." Alice is teleported to Lexonia using a emergency teleporter. (Back on Lexonia) A loud clang is heard on the bottom of rover. (Note: the rover is enormous!) Jinx: "WHAT THE **** WAS THAT!?" Derik: (Stops the rover) "Is everyone ok?" All: "Yes." Miko: "It could be a Kisol. I'll go check." (Climbs down, finding Alice on the bottom of the rover.) "Woah! Lady Vulk!" Alice: "Are you a test subject?" Miko: "Yes?" Alice: "Good, So am I." (Climbs on to rover.) The test subjects get to know Alice and tell her where they're going, until Jinx hears something the others can't. Jinx: "I hear something... sounds like Nicks-Nicks-Nicks." Alice: "That is the sound of Kisols, deadly creatures of Lexonia who try to destroy Lexos... Wait, Kisols!" Jinx: "They're 5-minutes away!" Arnold: "Look! It's Flainiko!" Derik: "Quickly! Get on!" Flainiko: "Akoy! (Okay!) Gishonda av, Ferione! (Follow me, Ferione!) The two Lexos climb up. Ferione: Ater yen ti fos'ha rih steki? (What are we going to do?) Alice: I brought a Peki'dawq! Derik parks the rover after Flaniko gets the Peki'dawq. Flainiko: "Serui'lk!" Chapter 4: "I'm feeling queasy..." Miko: Ohhhhhhhh i dont feel so good... Everyone but Flainiko & Ferione turn back into a human. On Lexonia, Atmosphere is to hot & thin for humans to breathe, causing them to die within 3 minutes. Arnold: "Flainiko... Help us, get us back... to the base. *cough*." Flainiko & Ferione: "Gelikem om ret'i!" (We'll hurry guys!) Flainiko starts carrying them to the base, they are almost about to die. Feronie: "Weki'li, Geki'mo Wond'rka-uda re mawqi! (People, save Miko & friends!)" Flainiko sees Kisols breaking into the base, almost tearing the door in half. Flainiko: "Erri'ooe! (Hurry!)" Leo pulled out a cure serum. Leo: "This should cure them." Leo injected the serum, the cure slowly started to work. Miko, Alice, Arnold, Derik & Jinx: "Yolo!" Miko: "Lets stop dem Kisols!" Miko & freinds beat the Kisols & just as he was about to beat some more, Sikal'o Kisol dropped down from the sky. Sikal'o Kisol: "Time to- new Lexos? I haven't seen you guys before." Miko: "Yeah were new around the town, wait you speak english? Sikal'o Kisol: "Duh, everyone knows that, & I see that youve met my spy, Ferione. Derik: "What?!?!" Flainiko: "Ater?!?!" Ferione: "Erio qoi, yot malk poki'w Sikal'o Kisol." (It's true, I am a spy for Sikal'o Kisol, I'm sorry.) Sikal'o Kisol: Ferione, Lu ti am'si, olok-seri uilioma p- (Ferione, When we rule this land, you shall be the queen to ru-) Ferione: OO'OII!!! *Eyes glow purple* UIL TOH AWE MELI, DAD!!!" (WAIT!!! I NEVER SAID I LOVED YOU, DAD!!!) All: "DAD!?!?!?!" Ferione: "Tem, swa mo dad." (Yes, He's my dad) Sikal'o Kisol: "You've broken my heart... WELL IF YOU WANT TO BE A LEXO, THEN SO BE IT!" Sikal'o Kisol summons swarms of Kisols Miko: "We can't fight!" Leo: "The serum hasn't worked fully!" Flainiko: "Il ase! Ti seri mo-ul yuop!" (No prob! We dealt with this idiot a few times in the past.) Ferione: "Ei a-oll resko EPIC sqei lak-uy!" (We even have an EPIC attack method!) Flainiko & Ferione channel their energy & get firey patterns and metallic patterns on each side of their faces, they have become ultra powered. Chapter 5: Come back here coward! Sikal'o Kisol: "Oh ****, im out." Miko: "Where do you think you're going?" Sikal'o Kisol runs off. Miko: "Come back here coward!" Sikal'o Kisol: "Wait until I get ultra-powerful!, You'll regret it!." Jinx: "Well that was fun." The serum is complete, Leo brings it over, but accidently gets slapped in the face by Arnold. The serum spills on Leo. Arnold: "Well, who wants to- oh crap Leo you okay?" Leo: "Agghhh, help... me... Arnold." Leo grows a Tail. "What's happening... to me?" Leo's skin turns into scales, becomes Monocular, grows spiky spines and teeth get sharper. He has become Tali'iok-uda, another Animite. Arnold: "OMG, I'm so sorry, it was an accident." Leo: "Are you kidding man? You've made me 10x better! I mean, sure I can't see depth correctly anymore, but hey, i'm awesome now!" Jinx: "Hey, you look like from the Animite Tribe." Derik: "Wait." Derik pulls out the scanner. "Yep, hes Animite. Just one more member & you guys will have a full tribe." Leo: "NYSRP can be a Animite Lexo!" Leo grabs NYSRP, NYSRP is a robot who looks like Chomly Chikalo, but Purple. Leo turns on NYSRP. NSSRP bot: "Shalom!" Leo: "Oops! wrong setting." NYSRP bot: "New Salvadoria Scientific Research Patrol Bot, ready for action!" Leo: "This is NYSRP, his real main purpose is to blend in with other Lexos to research them by transforming into one." Miko: "Cool, NYSRP, scan me!" NYSRP scans Miko. NYSRP bot: "Known DNA structure, name withheld or "Miko" for a nickname, transforming now." NYSRP's peices shift down as he turns into a cube then shifts up to become a clone of Miko. NYSRP bot: "*in Miko's voice* Transformation Complete." Miko: "Woah, coolio!" Jinx: "Woah, What's that? It sounds like: "Nix-Nya, Nix-Nya!"" Unknown girl: "Nix-Ny- Wha? LEXONIANS!!!" Miko: "Oh, hello!" Avoir: Hi! My name is Avoir Nixara! I'm a Lexo-Loving-Kisol!!! I came here to warn people about the upcoming interstellar event with Lexonia, when i noticed your house. Arnold: "What event?" Avoir: "An interstellar event which Lexonia & the planet inside aka the one that we all live in will separate & will cause the planet outside to break & our planet to be destroyed Which is in 3 days. the same 3 days Sikal'o Kisol will Mega-Kisol-Lexo-Nix the outside planet of Lexonia, so youve gotta stop him & the seperation of the planets in 5 days! Miko: "Woah... well do it." Avoir: "Oh, BTW, NYSRP over there can't be part of the legend, it has to be someone else." Miko: "Well, thats a stinker, but who will be the 3rd... wait, legend?" Avior: "Long ago, the Animite Lexonians were a Legendary Species, who saved Lexonia in its darkest times, but however, as more dark times happened, more Animites died, until they were extinct. But you guys have found some of their traits. Legend has it, that when the 3 Animites, Her, Him & someone else, join forces, they can stop the Kisol invasion & maybe bring the planet back together." Jinx: "K, so we just need to find the 3rd Animite, but who would it be? The sample will only work if that one person contains some Animite Traits already." Leo: "It wouldn't be any of us, we already have the DNA, unless..." Everybody stares at Alex. Alex: "Uhhh... This is akward." Jinx: "Alex, youre the 3rd Animite!" Alex: "How?" Leo: "You havent been injected yet, & you look like you have a trait in you, but theres one way to know for sure." Leo scans Alex for Animite traits. Leo: "Yep you're the 3rd Animite! Lets get you into the tube! No time to waste, Lexonia is gonna blow up in a couple days!" Leo puts Alex into the tube & truns on the switch, Alex's body turns purple, wings grow out of his back, his mouth turns into a beak similar to Tortseo's, feet turn similar to Flainiko's & grows feathers, he has become Ale'oka-uda. Miko: "Alright, we got all 3!, now whats the plan to stop Kisol-Planet armageddon-pocolypse? Leo: "Ive got a plan." Chapter 6: 3 Days till Kisol-mageddon Jinx: OK! We should get going! We have no time to lose! Alice: YEAH! Ferione: Enko-la Mar'naku! ( Let's FUSE!) Ferione takes out a Peki'dawq Alice: Ooh! (touches Peki'dawq with Jinx) (A sudden burst of light from the Peki'dawq emits and hits Ferione, Alice, and Jinx) Alice: WOAAAAHHHHH Jinx: Look! My hand is disappearing! And it's going over there! Ferione: Ekr-el! (Relax!) Ferione, Alice, and Jinx's Molecules split, and reform as one large group of molecules. Leo was scared. A beautiful creature with 5 eyes appeared Creature: (Ferione's voice, but Alice's and Jinx's language) Wow... Hey, Jinx, where are you? Fe, I can't see you! Alice! Raise your hand! (The creature raises her hand) Hey! Why did my hand raise? Leo: That's because you girls are fused! The Peki'dawq turned you three into a fusion! You are all the same person right now! Creature: Teko! Awesome! Yep! Miko: "Alright, lets show that Kisol whos boss." The next day, they arrive just outside Sikal'o Kisol's base, where NSSRP disguises as a Kisol and blends in. He makes it in time for a confrence. Sikal'o Kisol: "Alright fellow Kisol, today, we take over Lexonia. Whatever they do to us, we do to them twice as hard! We will prevail, Lets kick their butts! And even with re-inforcements, we have this..." A giant machine rises up from the floor as the kisols staring at it in fear, as well as NSSRP Bot. Category:M.O.A. Productions Category:FKGroup Category:Transcripts